


The Watcher X files

by Harif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 is about how you and he meet. The other chapters assume you chose the dark side option, meaning you don't betray him to Watcher Two, so he can escape.  The letters will be used in the rest of the story up till the end of Shadow of Revan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On how we met

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler alert: Do not read if you are in the middle of levelling your Imperial Agent**
> 
> Not sure yet how many chapters I'll create, they'll grow on me on the go ;)

She does have my curiosity piqued. Watcher Two, normally sort of good-natured, is honestly quite annoyed by the fact that I need to go and see Watcher X. My asking more about him makes her do a ‘shut-up-and-go-do-your-job’ on me.

Travelling to the slums of Nar Shaddaa I can’t help but wondering why Imperial Intelligence uses a prisoner to do their jobs. He used to be one of their agents, and for some reason is imprisoned now. If I have to believe Watcher Two it is because he is paranoid. Well that gives me a very strange feeling, It was clear in advance that I would not get any satisfactory reply to my question, that’s why I didn’t ask, but I can’t help but thinking: if he is paranoid, then why use him on important missions, and why send me to him…

_“It’s where the Empire holds people who know too much. People we might need later……”_

It gives me an uncomfortable feeling. Is this what happens when you don’t succeed? Or become ill? Or make a mistake? Or anything else they don’t like? They say you are paranoid? They can lock you up for ever?

Is this the first time my eyes are opening, albeit to the slightest of slits?

I enter his living quarters, and I feel I can’t move. How can you live in so much filth, how is it even possible that no one cares for someone who used to work for them, someone they still use on occasion? I take one step in his direction. He doesn’t see me, he is facing the wall opposite me. I hesitate, he has a very proud, dignified posture. Can I invade his private space and place a hand on his shoulder? Perhaps not.

He turns towards me, and involuntarily I lift my hand, wanting to touch him, make human contact, make him feel I am here and so is he, make him feel he’s human. My hand stays mid-air, his dignity prohibiting me from going further. 

 _“_ _Step inside. Scan the apartment for the important things: overt threats, escape routes, access terminals._ _Take your time._ _Now. Look again. Scan for concealed weapons. Hiding places. Anything innocent is probably a bug; anything you don’t recognize should be analyzed later. Play the game – I can wait.”_

 **_“_ ** **_Are you Watcher X?”_ **

_“_ _Yes. Formerly Watcher Five. Formerly Minder Eight. Not that you’re authorized to know it. You’re a Cipher Agent. Specializations in disguise, seduction, infiltration, assassination. You are brave to come to Shadow Town. This could be your future – a bomb in your head, trapped in here like a criminal.”_  

It takes my breath away, it doubles me over. Could he have read my mind? My thoughts? How could he have known that this is what I had been thinking about on my way to see him?  I want to take that one step towards him, just that one step, and save him. And yet I know this is impossible, both he and I are puppets on a string. I never realized it so much until that very moment.I want to be able to take him with me, bring him to a shower, wash him, take care of him. I want to help him, help me. 

And my eyes open a little more, I can almost see, almost.

*

I trust him. Perhaps I shouldn't, after all they conditioned him to follow blindly. I can't help myself, I know it is one of my biggest weaknesses, trust. Kaliyo even told me so while she watched in disgust how Watcher X placed an implant next to my spine, while he injected me with poison. I like to trust him more than I trust Kaliyo. Only time will tell who is right.

He escaped. In the middle of all the noise, smoke, alerts, alarms. In the middle of all the ruckus I made. He told me he escaped. He didn't have to, but he did. The knowledge forced me lie to Watcher Two. A lie, I admit, that gave me a pleasant and warm feeling inside. "As far as I know he is still in prison," I said, "at least, he was there five minutes ago, so..."

Do I mind? Not at all. If I am honest, I would have preferred him to join me on my spaceship, but of course I understand that would be the most stupid move ever. But still. I like him, I like him a lot. He didn’t even have to promise me his Watcher X files to win me over, I would have lied for him anytime, anytime.

The most disturbing of it all is that he reminds me of myself, it scares me. The way he looks at me, talks to me, as if he is an older version of myself, helping me to find a way out of this terribly complicated maze.

He promised me information. A promise that fucked Kaliyo up big time, something I secretly enjoyed. Kaliyo is not exactly the companion I would choose for myself if I had a choice. First of all she's a woman and I prefer men, in every way if you understand what I am trying to say. But secondly, and more importantly, she gives me the creeps. I have a hard time keeping her in line. I get the feeling that Watcher X knows more about her. Hopefully he will share, but I don't want to presume...


	2. The letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Watcher X find out about Kaliyo? And can I even do something with that information?  
> And what about Watcher Two?  
> And what are the strange projects about?

**_"From: Watcher X_ **  
**_Subject: @3fds/a$%_2lassified43JSff(x h_ **

**_[Message utilizes non-standard encoding. Attempted reconstruction follows.]_ **

**_You helped me, I help you. Contents downloaded from Intelligence databanks and encrypted to avoid flagging by the Minders' monitoring software. Suggest you delete after reading._ **

**_More to come later._ **

**_d-OP*Afleswrofile Addendum: Kaliyo Djannis time spent with the Revolutionary Edge Brigade is unknown, but she has repeatedly contacted the Wheezer and his anarchists over the years. Criminal activity reports indicate a role in the Curovao Bombing (see alias “Lisha Tetch.”)_ **

**_If Kaliyo Djannis must be controlled and an appeal to self-interest is impossible, recommend locating the Wheezer and the REBThiU6rieriat2Ub_ **

**_8?IEd8IU9oAile: Watcher Two_ **  
**_Name: Shara Jenn_ **  
**_Gender: Female_ **  
**_Species: Human (enhanced)_ **  
**_Age3iaStLu@r"_ **

 

Watcher X did send me this message, and what a cryptic message it is...

First of all I am not even sure if it's encrypted, or got scrambled and disfigured , or that it became damaged while Watcher X was trying to retrieve it from some unknown location. It could even be that his painfully altered and tortured mind is not able to think clearly anymore. But somehow I doubt that. He was very clear and focused while I was still working with him.

So where does that leave me? There seem to be a few bits of information here that are worthy of investigating further:

\- Kaliyo aka Lisha Tetch

\- The Wheezer

\- The Revolutionary Edge Brigade

\- Watcher Two aka Shara Jenn

 

First Kaliyo. The message suggests that she is involved in a terrorist cell. What does it mean. I have never trusted her, and I will investigate this bit of information before I will go on our next mission. I need to know what I am up against.

This spy game is slowly starting to become deadly serious, and my eyes open a little wider, slowly I am starting to see, for the first time see... I am involved in something I cannot control. How foolish of me to think I could.

But back to Kaliyo, here's what I found out about The Revolutionary Edge Brigade. It is indeed a terrorist cell, it's leader a human, code name The Wheezer. His base of operation was on Brentaal IV and he was Kaliyo's mentor... To me it seems not so much a terrorist cell, but rather a bunch of plain and simple criminals; they engaged in Kidnapping, sabotage and robbery.

 

  **" _From: Watcher X_ **  
**_Subject: G9a *o9Wrofile1udr#_**

**_[Message utilizes non-standard encoding. Attempted reconstruction follows.]_ **

**_I promised you more data. I keep my word._ **

**_It's strange, being free of Shadow Town. I'd forgotten how many different-colored suns there are._ **

**_U#h*agie?Revaluated highly during initial operations and granted Watcher designation._ **

**_Personality: Watcher Two is acutely aware of the significance and the limitations of her genetic enhancements—although technically adept, she struggles with rapid environmental changes that leave her unable to integrate new variables. Following her teenage difficulties, she has come to accept her programmed loyalty controls but still suffers in field operations._ **

**_Watcher Two's emotional limits are well formed. Should she become romantically engaged with a human colleague, standard support and trust benefits may arise without compromising security. Her priorities are clear._ **

**_+Suplawoject Protean"_ **

 

He kept his word, he sent me another letter...

First of all I am so happy he made it, and he enjoys seeing suns, and perhaps found some place to live, or to travel around. Everything better than being locked up in that filthy slum prison cell. I imagine him, I can't see him other than in his filthy cell, but I am trying, trying to see him with clean clothes, proper shoes, showered. Am I weird? Perhaps I am, but I really like him and I want him well.

But what a strange letter it is, it's full of encryption, and even the bits that are readable don't make any immediate sense to me. There's a bit about Watcher Two. If I read this correctly she is genetically enhanced? How? In what way? This reads like a horror novel. Watcher X seems to suggest that she had a sort of rebellious teenage time, and then received loyalty programming... If this is true, how much does she know about this? Does she agree? Did she agree to these enhancements?

And what does Suplawoject Protean mean...

It gives me headaches, and I am scared. Suppose she doesn't know... Suppose I am conditioned too, how can I find out? And what will they do if they notice I am starting a search for the truth? Will they try to contain me? And what truth is it that I am looking for? It feels like I am waving my arms in the thickest fog ever while my eyes are closed.

I keep the letter stored in my locker in my spaceship, away from the always suspicious looks of Kaliyo. Hopefully it will make more sense later.

 

 _**"From: Watcher X** _  
_**Subject: _70u &ifile !Cho**_

_**[Message utilizes non-standard encoding. Attempted reconstruction follows.]** _

_**I had to perform physical violence last night. I find it distasteful. But certainly better than being locked in a box with a bomb in my head.** _

_**I've sent you what I can, for now. If our paths intersect again, I'll see what I can do.** _

_**One other thing – there's more to Czerka Corporation's corruption than the obvious. Still working out the pattern.** _

_**62-LEP+AB385project was initiated as a joint operation of Imperial Intelligence and the Science Bureau and has been running (in various forms) for almost seventy hears. Branches include Project Harvest (alien genetic study and reformatting), Project Cicerone (SLV serum series, genetic loyalty programming and Castellan restraints), Project Protean lavl=vlas-?afr"** _

 

Here are a few interesting, but as always cryptic messages:

\- More to Czerka Corporation's corruption?

\- Project Harvest

\- Project Cicerone

\- Project Protean 

 

I have decided to start a secret search for the truth. There are far too many disturbing issues in this letter. If I interpret everything without having done proper research yet, I'd indeed say that Watcher Two is genetically enhanced. As a part of the Project Cicerone they mention. That something in her is altered, making her less (or more?) human. She is most certainly loyal in ridiculous amounts, never lets her guards down. If they did that to her, then what did they do to others? Can I find out? And is this part of one of the projects mentioned? That's quest 1 for me. Find out more about the projects.

Kaliyo then. I have decided to keep her at arms length, but without raising suspicion. She's clever, so I have to be careful. I will have to find out what she's up to when she's not around. So I will take Vector with me from now on, and be very, very careful. I will take Kaliyo with me regularly, as not to raise suspicion though, but on less vital jobs only.

Vector.... He's a Killik, who's to say he isn't the victim of one of the mentioned projects? I'll have a look into that too!

All these suspicions.... My eyes are open now, but I still can't see properly because I lack all information, and there's danger lurking everywhere. I will report back to you as soon as I have more to tell you. 

Azarsa out for now!

 


End file.
